Just not into you
by Selestria
Summary: Ducks are broken hearted all over


Story: Just not into you

Pairing(or lack there of): Guy/Connie, Connie/ Fulton, Julie/Portman, Julie/Adam

Summary: Silly teenagers and their feelings.

A/N: So sometimes I get lazy and don't want to actually write out description.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here at the library?"

"That's a silly question studying obviously"

"Yea sorry stupid question"

"Are you ok you seem a bit jumpy?"

"Yea"

"You sure?"

-pause-

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. . .I like you Julie and I think we could really be good together. So what do you think?" He sat across from her at the library table looking her straight in the eye. She always found that unnerving whenever he did that.

"I don't…I don't know what to say." She said out of pure shock.

"Well I was hoping you would say yes to the idea. Its not that far fetched is it?" He gave her a smirk that was growing at the corner of his mouth. She didn't know what to tell him at first. She stayed quiet for a minute noticing that the smirk that had grown on his face was slowly disappearing.

"No! That's not it at all. It's just a shock is all." She stuttered out the words.

"A shock that I like you? Or a shock that I would even think it possible that you would be interested in me?" He scrunched up face as his voice took on a sardonic tone.

"Don't be angry and that's not what I meant so don't go putting words into my mouth." Julie didn't want to start an argument especially with a friend. She had to choose her next words carefully not to upset him further.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"Well…Honestly you are a good looking guy I don't want you to think that I haven't you. I have truly I have but the fact is I see you as a friend and I'll always see you as a friend. I know that's not the answer you want to hear but I want to be perfectly honest with you." Julie hoped she let him down nicely.

"Oh…ok"

"Don't be upset"

"I'm not upset. I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed I mean I can't force you to like me if you don't. That's just the way it is." He said dejected.

"So we can still be friends?"

"Yea…yea we can still be friends."

"Ok"

"Ok" They sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"Um can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure"

"If you know for sure that you don't like me then who is it you do like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm do you not want to go out with me cause you would rather go out with someone else?"

"No why?"

"I'm just asking cause you have been getting pretty cozy with Portman lately"

"Huh?"

"Well do you? I mean its Portman right? I'm not obnoxious enough for you?"

"What? No I mean he's a friend just like you and Charlie and Guy and the rest of the guys."

"I knew that it's just sometimes he looks at you and I get this feeling that you like him. He is always bragging in the shower about what good friends you are,"

"He looks at me?"

"Yea he does and from the look on your face now I'm going to assume it's a yes."

"Adam…"

"No its ok you cant choose the people you like right? I'm going to head out now bye Julie"

"Adam wait…"

"So do you like her?"

"Yea sure"

"So go for it man"

"Are you crazy? She just got dumped. Normally the on again off again relationship they had was always decided by her."

"Are you crazy? If you don't step in he will go back to her and you know how that will end. You have to man up and step it. It's the only way to break the cycle man."

"I know but she might not even take me seriously."

"Well that's why you have to at least try."

"Thanks"

"No problem, you're my bash brother, dude I'll always have your back."

"Thanks Portman"

"He says he doesn't love me anymore. Who does he think he is saying that? I mean come on. How many years has he been chasing after me? Ugh, I don't like the feeling of being dumped."

"Nor does anyone but he is an ass for dumping you."

"Thanks Julie. Just the nerve of him. I swear!"

"Well I've never been a person in your predicament so maybe you should see the silver lining."

"What would that be?"

"You could show him or at least pretend that you're more mature than he could ever be."

"See I knew we were friends for a reason."

"Besides the fact that we are still on the same hockey team?"

"Exactly granted it's nice not to be the only girl in the boys club but you know we would have been friends regardless. Even if your dad wasn't able to send you out I still would have called you everyday and told you how much of an idiot he is."

"Oh I bet you would have," Julie laughed.

"Ok since I'm done with my rant for the moment what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well I know you broke up with you know who a while ago and chance you will be back on the dating scene?"

"Probably not for a little while. I mean I don't know. I got asked out today by Adam I felt really bad but I had to turn him down."

"Poor Adam, I knew he had a thing for you two years ago I just thought he had gotten over his little crush."

"Yea so did I. Plus he figured out that I still have a thing for Portman. And it was I like I was only making the situation worse because you know they don't always get along."

"Yea…so?"

"So?"

"Have you ever tried making a move on your hunk of burning love" Julie tossed a pillow towards Connie's head.

"Hey Connie I just heard. I'm really sorry."

"Oh thanks Fulton I guess it was bound to spread around quick"

"You know how it works in the grapevine. I know he is my best friend and all but I can admit it sometimes he can be an ass. I mean if you need me to knock him around a bit I won't blame you"

"No it's ok"

"You sure?"

"Yea I think I just need to be single for a while you know. It's always been Connie and Guy, Guy and Connie. I'm ready for a change ya know. Just be Connie."

"Oh…well that's great. I'm glad for you being able to do that," He tried to hide his disappointment the best he could.

"I'm happy to have you as a friend Fulton"

"Me too"

"Plus you get to see me kick him in the crotch during practice today so it's a win win situation for both of us," He couldn't stop from laughing at her what she just said.

"Hey kitty cat"

"Oh hey Portman what's up?"

"Not much just wondering if you could help me study later I'm about to fail French class and if I don't pass then I can't play and if I don't play then what is bash brother going to do without me am I right?"

"Sure I can help you study when do you need to hit the books?"

"Actually I just remembered I have to go meet my date for the week you know how it is can't keep them away," He laughed while she tried not to imagine how many girls he has dated in his lifetime.

"That's fine let's say your room say 4ish?"

"Sounds good to me thanks cat," She couldn't hide the blush that crept on her face as he gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek before he left her room.

"Hey guy think fast"

"Oh god" Everyone laughed as he fell face first onto the ice.


End file.
